Question: How many odd integers are there between $\frac{17}{4}$ and $\frac{35}{2}?$
Explanation: We note that $$\frac{17}{4} = 4\frac{1}{4} \quad\text{and}\quad \frac{35}{2} = 17\frac{1}{2}.$$Therefore, the integers between these two numbers are the integers from $5$ to $17,$ inclusive. The odd integers in this range are $5,$ $7,$ $9,$ $11,$ $13,$ $15,$ and $17,$ of which there are $\boxed{7}.$